


Mission: go to the toilet

by ScarletMoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata being stupid, M/M, toilet problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletMoon/pseuds/ScarletMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that whenever Hinata goes to the toilet he just needs to bump into someone. Is there something Hinata can do to avoid his impending fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: go to the toilet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so good at writing so I'm really sorry for my crappy performance! I hope that this story is not as bad as I think. I had this headcanon for awhile and finally decided to write it. If you notice mistakes or typos, please, inform me! I really want to improve my writing skills so that I will be able to create better stories for you!

It was his curse. Whenever Hinata went to the toilet he bumped into someone who he definitely didn’t want to meet. For the first time it was Kageyama, then Hinata really often came across the most significant and/or menacing players from the opposite teams. Even if he was incredibly lucky and had avoided any unexpected meetings, he entered the public convenience in the perfect moment to witness a someone’s else encounter.

Hinata had enough of his misfortune. For once he wanted to go to the toilet without seeing formidable Aone glaring at him, or sneering Oikawa or anyone who intimidated him. However, at this point the problem appeared, Hinata was completely at a loss as to how he could make his way to the toilet uneventful. He had already tried being extremely cautious and aware of his surroundings. Lurking behind every corner also failed.

Hinata just wished he could have become invisible. He started to believe that only when he had possessed some supernatural powers, he would have been able to safely use the toilet. No matter how hard he wished for his abnormal abilities, Hinata couldn’t awaken them (but he was pretty sure that he had them). Thus, he needed to come up with something different.

He looked around in hope that it would help him and it actually did. Why didn’t he ask someone from his team to go with him? Right, that was quite childish and girlish, but it wasn’t like they were going to laugh at him... They were. Most of them.

He was sure that he wasn’t going to ask neither Tanaka nor Nishinoya. As far as they were marvellous senpais they both lack sensibility and tactfulness. Despite that they were engrossed in eyeing everyone who dared to shot Kiyoko a sidelong glance. Hinata thought about others second years, too, and he couldn’t find any cons against asking them, but, unfortunately, they were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the brilliant idea dawned on Hinata. Why not Sugawara? He was an ideal candidate! Always rapport and considerate. He would be more than happy to help Hinata. Sadly, Sugawara and Daichi were preoccupied by couch Ukai’s speech. Perhaps, they were discussing strategy and Hinata didn’t want to interrupt them. Especially with something so silly as assisting him in peeing.

“Who is next?” Hinata pondered. He caught a glimpse of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. As soon as he saw them, he forgot about asking. Hinata didn’t even try to imagine Tsukishima’s expression after his question. If he had pleaded with them, probably for the rest of his career in Karasuno Tsukishima would have taunted him. 

On the other side of the corridor Hinata noticed Asahi who was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. The concentration was written all over the Ace’s face. Hinata wasn’t pleased to disturb Asahi, not when he knew how sensitive and easily distracted their wing spiker was.

Hinata sighed and trudged toward the toilet. His ordeal was stopped due to an unexpected collision.

“Wonderful,” Hinata thought to himself. “This time I even didn’t manage to get to the door and bumped into someone. Just great!”

“Oi, dumbass, watch your steps!” Kageyama grunted.

Magically, something in Hinata’s head popped up. The splendid idea sprouted. The result of a really tough equation occurred. He was going to ask Kageyama!

“I was just wonder if you are busy now, Kageyama.” His voice was more timid than he’d expected. Why did he become so shy all of a sudden?

“Eh? Why are you even asking? It’s not that I’m doing anything right now.” Kageyama stared at Hinata suspiciously. It gave Hinata shivers and made his effort to obtain a companion for his quest harder.

“No! I want to—I-I was thinking... Eee, if you—you c-c-could-d,” Hinata stuttered so much that it became unable to understand him anymore.

“What’s wrong with you? Just make yourself clear. It’s not like you are going to confess to me,” Kageyama abruptly trailed off and looked away, blushing furiously. Hinata opened his mouth to retort, but when the meaning of the setter’s words sank in, he gave up. They both flushed intensely.

“So,” Kageyama coughed, first to break the uncomfortable silence. “What are you going to ask me?”

“Ah, yes! I want to know if you could go to the toilet with me?!” Hinata screamed and a few passers-by looked at them amused and chuckled.

At that very moment Hinata presumed that confessing to Kageyama wasn’t such a bad idea. Perchance, it would have been better if he hadn’t blurted out it like a madman.

“What kind of question is that?! And stop yelling, idiot. Why are you even need me to... to do so? What? Are you that stupid that you can’t open the door?” Kageyama was just stunned. How dumb was Hinata to beg him for this? What’s more, why Hinata needed him in a toilet, for God’s sake?

“It’s because whenever I go there on my own I meet some weird and fearsome players. And I’m fed up with this! I just want to go to the damn toilet!” Hinata was ranting, Kageyama just rolled his eyes and put his hand on the top of Hinata’s head. The smaller boy shrank, waiting for a squeeze that was never meant to come.

“Alright. I’ll go with you.” Kageyama said softly.

“Seriously?! Uwaaah!” Hinata rose his head and showed Kageyama the widest and the brightest smile the setter had ever seen. That was enough for Kageyama to not regret his decision.

“But let’s make this quick,” Kageyama warned. Hinata nodded and walked toward toilets, Kageyama following him.

“Wow, Kageyama you’re really the best!” Hinata exclaimed and Kageyama was content that Hinata didn’t see his face, because a treacherous blush had crept up his cheeks.


End file.
